1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an electric hotplate connecting piece with an insulator and at least one projecting connecting part for connection to a freely projecting, incoming mating connecting part.
2. Prior Art
In particular in the case of electric hotplates, but also for similar electrically operated components, there is an increasing need for a substantially automated assembly, e.g. using robots. Good results can be achieved through the construction according to DE-OS 35 40 815 and DE-OS 35 40 816, in which the connecting parts are assembled in the manner of plug connectors. A significant problem when connecting the connecting parts is that they must be made as simple and compact as possible, but can be so joined that a completely satisfactory, electrically conducting connection is obtained.